Elena and Gabe
This article focuses on the interactions between Elena and Gabe. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Opening Sequence Elena and Gabe appear together on the second floor of The Hotel in the opening. They are shown arguing until Elena enters her room and closes the door on Gabe's face. In the final scene, they are seen sitting beside each other. The Bachelor Isn't Interested Elena is complaining to the camera because Sebastian wouldn't allow her into his alliance. She says that she'll start her own alliance with "somebody stupid enough to do whatever she says". She then says that "The beautiful, wealthy people will come on top!" and Gabe agrees. Elena is shocked that he spoke since he didn't realize that she was there, but she smiles and raises her glass to toast with him "to the beautiful and the rich". Gabe clinks his glass with hers and she asks him about an alliance.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star At the beginning of the episode, Elena is explaining to Gabe that she wants to target Minerva as the first to be eliminated. When she realizes he isn't listening and is staring at his reflection, she bangs her hand on the table in front of him and tries to regain his attention. She insults him to get him to listen and then restates that she had said something to Minerva after the first challenge that she believes has been throwing her off. Before she can say what that was, an RC car zooms in and frightens them. They are both scared, but eventually figure out that it was Zack and Risty's doing. Elena yells at them and drags Gabe to her room to continue talking. Monique later mentions that Elena had kicked her into the hall for an hour while they talked. At breakfast the next morning, Elena and Gabe stand on either side of Minerva and interrupt her conversation with Robert. She tries to get away, but they guide her to the table and have her sit in between them. During the challenge, Gabe had been assigned a part in the music video, but after Elena hints that they should both be extras he switches with Wes, who promises him a favor. When their teammates are looking for supplies, the pair stands to the side to avoid working and glare at Minerva. While they film the video, Elena yells at Gabe to listen to the director because he was already causing a scene by not wearing his costume. He argues back but obeys anyway. Later they both gang up on Minerva and make fun of her until she admits to their team that she has been lying to them. They were both satisfied that she had broken down. Before the elimination, Gabe admits to Risty that he has no problem with Minerva being gay and that he specifically did nothing to her, it was all Elena. He ends the conversation saying that if she doesn't vote with them Elena said she will begin to treat her as badly as she did Minerva. Trivia *This is the first alliance that was formed on the show. *Along with being similar in personality, Gabe and Elena are also similar in appearance, both having curly/wavy dark brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Conflicts